Logan Mitchell For Christmas
by Platinum Dork
Summary: SUmmary: Abby SOuthern has been trying her hardest to get the Logan Mitchell to see her for who she really is, but as far as she gotten is Ethan Words. The geek in her fifth hour class.


**Logan Mitchell For Christmas**

**SUmmary: Abby SOuthern has been trying her hardest to get the Logan Mitchell to see her for who she really is, but as far as she gotten is Ethan Words. The geek in her fifth hour class.**

**Warning: One Shot, One Shot, One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don not own ANY of the Big Time Rush Characters no matter how much I want to...**

**Platinum Dork: You may request if you like. You know the process. I know I said I was doing One Shots till new years, but since I have had Writers Block I couldn't so now I will be doing One Shots til Lovers Day or Single Awareness Day If I'm still single that is...most likely I will be unless James Maslow himself ask to marry me and I say yes and then we live happily ever after...**

"Abby is single. Abby is single. No man wants her. No one likes her. Shes ugly and disgusting. No man will ever want her. She will die alone. Abby is single Abby is single. ALl the guys hate her all the guys hate her. Abby is gross. She smells like a zoo. Abby is single Abby is single. Abby is gross. Abby is weird. All the guys hate her. All the guys hate her." My so called best friend Amanda sang as we headed to school.

"Fuck you." I stormed away from her. I'm the only one who talks to her and now she goes and sing that stupid song about me. No one likes her because shes mean to every one and every little thing. It probably took her all year to think of that song.

"I'm sorry best friend. I didn't mean it." I ignored her walking faster to class as if my life depended on it. Which in this case it kind of did. "Abby. It was a joke." She finally caught up to me and I still ignored her. "We can get over this." Still I didn't say anything until I was at my locker. I enter the combination and stuffed my stuff in there taking out the essentials...which is nothing. The last day before break and I was not bringing my backpack home with me. "Abby say something." She pleaded. Amanda can be a real pain in my ass. All the time. Not most, all. I dont know why she do the things she do. I sighed and continued to ignore her. "I'M SORRY!" She screamed spinning me around to face her. ""It was a joke."

"A joke?" I said sarcastically. "Well I'm tired of your jokes and I'm tired of trying to be-" I paused staring at the only one who can make me stop thinking. Logan Mitchell. he was 1/4th of the hockey team and 1/4th hot. He was smart and easy to get along with, but all my attempts to him failed. Failed Miserably. Last week I tried to talk to him and that ended with me following in the school lunch special face first. I still to this day have no idea what was in that lunch special. I was terrified all that week. I started bringing my own lunch.

Secondly I tried to be flirtatious, that didn't even work. Now I will try to...

"Logan Abby likes you!" Amanda screamed. The whole entire school looked at me. Teachers and students alike stuck their head out just to see what was going to happen to me. Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos had their eyes on me. It was like today was stare at Abby because her friend blurted it out for the whole school to now. I'm the school's rocker chick that hates everyone. Amanda turned to give me a thumbs up as if repenting to me was all good now.

"Um...really?" Logan asked waling up to Amanda, but his eyes were on me. The whole hallway was quiet the only thing that was heard was my awaiting heart attack.

"Oh yeah, she has seen trying to get you to see her for the past year and now since Christmas awaits she been trying extra hard." Amanda continues giving me a_ I fixed our friendship by telling Logan for you smile_. Uh No. She didn't fix a thing. She just made it worse and by worse...my rep at school is plummeting now people will know I have a soft side. I shuddered mentally at the thought. Logan still stared at me as if waiting for me to say something. Anything. I couldn't possibly think with all that is happening right now. My life is being ruined and no one even cares. I swallowed the tears that threatened to spill out. I still didn't say a word, so instead Amanda kept talking.

"Um...Your friend?" It was like Logan was asking me, but I couldn't...I couldn't even look away from the brown eyed boy who captured my heart. "Likes me?" He continued with a confused look on his face. The bell rang and people were still out watching this awkward yet intense conversation that I wasn't having, but was included.

"Uh Yeah." Amanda said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "She just doesn't like you. She in love with you." My heart stopped, my breathing stopped, my brain stopped. What the hell was happening to me? My body wasn't functioning anymore. So whatever that was about to happen...should happen and move on. This is really nerve wrecking.

"Well...Abby...is it?" Amanda nodded, but he was talking to me. "Your not really my type."

With that my heart broke into small pieces.

"Don't get me wrong, your pretty, but just not for me." He sad then walked away with the rest of his friends. The halls became busy once more, but I was still frozen into place. My heart just been ripped out in front of the entire school and it was all because of Amanda. This wouldn't have happened if Amanda kept to her fucking self. Now I was mad. I could hurt something...more like someone. My rage brought me from my frozen stance back to the real world.

"Wow. I'm sorry." Amanda whispered to me.

"YOU FUCING SHOULD BE!" I snapped. Lucky for her the halls were empty and classes started. Now I couldn't even go to first hour because Logan is in it. Great. Wonderful. Just before break and I'm the ass of the joke now Perfect.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"I NOW YOU ARE! THATS ALL YOUR ASS IS SORRY. YOU FUCED UP EVERYTHING." I said the tears wanting to come out, but I refuse to let them out in front of AManda.

"Abby-"

"Don't. Leave me alone."

"Abby ple-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran out of the building not forgetting my phone and running home. I couldn't be in school anymore. It was too much. Everyone knows now. I didn't want them to now until Logan was mine. Lucky for me I also brought my spare house key. I unlocked the door and was relieved when no one was home. I ran to my room and I cried. I don't know how long I cried, but I did. I'm so fucking stupid. I knew Logan will never like me. I mean all of me. The me I am and the me I'm trying to be. I don't know what to do anymore. My phone went off indicating a incoming call. I didn't even bother to answer it. I just snuggled deeper into my covers. I cant stand the world anymore. Is this what a broken heart is? I never want to experience this ever again.

**Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas eve and I had no plans. I have been ignoring Amanda for the past week now and since she doesn't get the hint I turned my phone off and went on about my wee. It was a long boring week with nothing to do. My mom told me to go out and do something, but I didn't. Instead I watched the snow fall from the window. the days got shorter and it seemed winter was getting colder by the minute. My heart was still shattered all over the place. I couldn't even...no I didn't wat to put it back together...ever. I wanted myself to now how stupid I was for thinking Logan Mitchell would want or care for me ever.

_Its because I'm different than him._

I nodded my head. Its true I am different we lie different things. We see things different, so why was I still heart broken. I was like the heart break girl in Five Seconds Of Summer song. That was me and there was nothing left, but to mope and see if things look up.

The doorbell rang and I didn't want to answer, but since I was the only one here I had to. Even though I didn't want to. It could be a stranger that wants to ill me.

_Hopefully._

I stood up not bothering to even fix my hair that was dyed black, but now is back to its original color which is Chestnut Brown. It was looking like a bird nest, but oh well. I don't give two what's. I slowly made it to the door and slowly opened the door and then...stared at the person staring at me. Only if it was Amanda I would have bitched slapped her, but it wasn't. It was-

"Hey, Abby..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Look about Friday, I'm sorry."

"About Friday? Your sorry?" I repeated not caring about him anymore even though that was a lie. I still cared about him. I still had feelings for him, but could my heart break anymore than what it already has? I don't think its possible.

"May I come in?" He asked giving me the once over. The once over? Maybe it was because I was wearing my Everyone Is Stupid Except Me with the little pink bunny on it and bottoms to match and to top it off the bunny slippers, and plus my hair was in a mess and I wasn't wearing my usual outfit. I stepped aside letting him in. I closed the door and turned to the couch where he was sitting.

"Drink?"

"No thanks."

"How the hell did you find where I live?" I asked which I should have asked before I let him in. Not one of my brightest idea.

"Well I live across the street from Amada and I saw her outside pacing around in her yard." He stopped looking at me.

"And?"

"And I walked over to her to see what was wrong." He looked at the floor. "She told me that you wasn't answering her calls and when she went over here yesterday no one answered and when she called the house phone, your mom said you wasn't home." I nodded my head. "So she asked me to check on you." I glared at him.

"Really? So you can tell your friends that the rocker chick has the feels for you? So you can tell your friends that I look like shit?" I was screaming by now. Logan looked offended. Good.

"No. Please. That's not it. I swear. I was just worried."

"Worried?" I laughed a humorless laugh. "Why would you care about me?" I smiled which didn't reach my eyes. I was hurt and him being here didn't make it better.

"Because I felt bad for Friday and when you ran out the school after yelling at your friend I felt guilty. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. It was supposed to be different." Logan said putting his hand on his face. "I didn't intend to hurt you. I promise."

"Sure-"

"I swear." He interrupted me.

"I think you should go." I told him standing up to make my point. He stood up and sighed walking to the door.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said closing the door not hearing what else he had to say. I slumped down on the door and I cried. I haven't cried in so long and it felt really good to cry. I cried myself to sleep again that night by the door.

**Christmas Day**

I woke up and wondered how the hell did I get in the room. Maybe my mom or dad dragged my ass to bed, but I felt better than yesterday. Crying really does help instead of letting it build inside of you. "Abigail Southern. Get up!" My mom yelled. I slung myself out of bed and trudged down the stairs, but before I could fully make it my mom stopped me on the first step. "Go get ready. Wear something nice. The Christmas party is today." Fuck I forgot about that shit. I did as she said. I showered combed out my hair. "NO black dye!" Fuck again. I decided on the blue one and put streaks through my hair. Since it was chestnut I hoped it looked good as I imagined it would. Next I looked for something to wear when I heard my mom yell: "NO black clothes." Fuck again, again. How does she do it? She has like super powers or something. Debating and remembering that mom was wearing a dress I decided to wear that short pink dress my mom brought thinking I was going to wear it on the first day of school. Ha no. The pink disgusted me considering it was bubble gum with frillys on the neck line that hung low. It made me feel uncomfortable. Seriously. I put on the silver heels that mom brought me thinking once again, but Ha no. And then I went down stairs. she's lucky I even bothered to do my hair. I straightened it and left it hanging when I made my way downstairs...not even reaching the last few steps, when my mom stopped me again.

"You're not going t wear makeup?" I sighed and stomped back upstairs with mom on my heels. "No black." I nodded and dabbed a little pink and silver and some lip gloss. I looked at mom who smiled proudly at me and we walked downstairs together. I paused in my tracks when I saw two people One was Amanda two was Logan. I didn't want to see these people today.

I avoided them for most of the party until Amanda groveled at me and I accepted her apology and we were back to being normal friends again...well as normal gets anyway. I avoided Logan well tried until my mom kicked me outside and pushed Logan out with me. Gee thanks. I thought sarcastically not bothering to even glance at Logan.

"I don't now what to say besides I'm sorry." Logan stood in front of me. "And you loo stunning. I never knew you could loo so beautiful." I stared at him not sure if that was a compliment or making fun of me. "In a good way." He smiled at me. I smiled trying to hide the blush. It was hard trying to stay mad at Logan when he has tat adorable smile going on for him.

"Fine." I huffed and stomped under a leaf of some kind. Why was it on a branch anyway? I shrugged it off looking at Logan who was looking at me with that smile.

"Fine what?"

"You're not going to make this easy for me. Are you?" He shook his head. "I forgive you and you did hurt my feelings." I told him. He walked over to hug me and I let him. I never let anyone get this close not even m own mother.

"I know."

"Wait you was there when Amanda and I had our argument?" I asked it has been bothering me, but I kept pushing it to the back of my head.

"Uh yes. I was going to apologize that day, but then...and then you ran."

"Oh." I said and he hugged me tighter. So by January 7th will I be able to hug him or can we stay like this forever? His grip lessened and I didn't think so either. I tried to step back, but he grabbed my waist. I looked at him confused and h planted a kiss on my lips. Then he smiled at me.

"I prefer your normal clothing. This just looks weird." I smiled and he dived back in the kiss making it deeper. So what are we? I hope we are more than this. He stopped the kiss and moved back an inch. I could feel his breath on my lips. "I love you" He said.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"I have for awhile now, well since before Friday." He chuckled against my lips. I couldn't help but blush. He moved his hands on the small of my back and pushed me closer. "I thought you was such a tease."

"Am I?" I asked wanting him to shutup and kiss me.

"mmhm." He smiled. "What do you want?"

"Shut up and kiss me." And he did happily.

**The End!**

**So How was my One Shot. The next will be updated and yea, so review. BYEZ!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
